


Видеть незримо

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Похожи ли слепота врожденная и вынужденная? Конрад считает, что да





	Видеть незримо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sight unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692943) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Во всем, что касалось Сюзанны-Джулии, место Конрада было – рядом, ждать и послушно следовать. Он всегда ждал, чтобы она проявила инициативу, а потом смотрел, как она делала ход конем и переворачивала его мир вверх тормашками одной лишь улыбкой. Поразительно: у нее была прекрасная улыбка, но она сама никогда ее не видела.  
Само собой, инициатором их отношений тоже стала она, и именно она всегда задавала тон их занятиям любовью – хоть раз, но попробовать все. Конрад соглашался на все, лишь бы та была довольна, а Джулии нравилось, когда он благоговейно склонялся перед ней.  
Поэтому когда она попросила позволить ей быть сверху, он с удовольствием подчинился, только с любопытством потрогал мягкую повязку, которую она плотно повязала ему на глаза. Лишиться информации от одного из органов чувств оказалось очень странно: он лишь ощущал, как тонкие, но умелые руки гладят его кожу, как Джулия снимает с него одежду, но не видел ни ее лица, ни ее волос или глаз, или улыбки.  
Взамен он дышал ее духами и пытался накрыть ее руку своей, но та всегда ускользала. Это, несомненно, была ее игра, в которой он был лишь жалким новичком. Вместо этого она сама схватила его за руку и подвела к кровати – и в этой вселенной тоже царила Джулия, настоящий слепец здесь был только один – Конрад.  
У него перехватило дыхание от первого касания, от второго, от поцелуя. Он задыхался, жадно глотал воздух и терялся в ощущения, не зная и не в силах предугадать, куда придется следующее касание, где он почувствует ее пальцы или губы: на горле, на груди или на сосках. Он едва помнил, как дышать, поражаясь и восхищаясь тем, как она показывала ему: вот что она чувствует, когда позволяет омывать поцелуями и ласками свое тело, когда они занимаются любовью. С каждой секундой нем крепла решимость научиться делать так, чтобы в их следующий раз у него получилось еще лучше.  
Но затем она придвинулась вплотную. И так – кожа к коже, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, касаясь, слушая, пробуя и дыша – утраченное зрение потеряло всякое значение. Изгибы тела, сбившееся дыхание, шорох простыней – это говорило обоим все, что нужно знать.   
Конрад сам изумился тому, как внезапно она оказалась близка. Джулия открыла ему свой мир, и теперь он понимал ее, видел самые истоки ее души – так же, как она всегда видела у него.


End file.
